Slayer
by LockHimInACage
Summary: Lily is a slayer... and James is a new kid in school who has alot of secrets.
1. Stupid Wind

**Slayer**

**Chapter one:**

**Stupid Wind **

"It's eleven frickin o'clock at night, Lupin!" A pretty girl with long red hair and bright green eyes growled, "Eleven o'clock in a cemetery in Hogsmeade in February!!! That is a lot of rules we are breaking. Why?"  
"Lily," A tall blonde boy put an arm around her, "you're a slayer... this is kinda your job. And since when did you give a shit about rules?" 

"**So you're my watcher and you never do your job, Remus," She said shivering as the wind blew, whipping her long red hair into her mouth, "anyway who is stupid enough to come outside at ELEVEN o'clock in freaking February?! I mean we are in England and it's very frickin cold, and I have always cared for rules, especially the ones that forbid us from being in Hogsmeade at night," she spat rubbing her ungloved hands together for warmth.**

**Remus took her ungloved, freezing hands in his, "Where are your gloves?" He asked squeezing them.**

**Lily gave him a dirty look, "You mister," she said taking her hands out of his and jabbing him hard in the chest, "didn't give me enough time to look for them."**

Remus snorted and sat on one of the gravestones, "Sorry Lil," he said pulling her to his side.

"**Can't we just leave?" Lily whined, "I mean no one is out here but us, looking like idiots and freezing our asses off." **

**Remus shook his head "One more hour Lily," He gave her his gloves, which she happily put on as the wind whipped her hair across her face.**

"**God Rem, this is torture," she whined.**

**Remus let out a loud snort, "You can stand being punched, kicked, slapped, poked with things, etcetera, but you can't stand the cold?"**

**Lily nodded, wind blowing fiercely, "Damn this stupid wind and all it's windiness!!!" She leaned against Remus, nuzzling her nose in his jacket, "Damn the wind!!" she yelled, quite muffled from her head hiding in Remus' neck.**

**Remus sighed finally annoyed to death of Lily's whining, "Alright Lily, we can go now." **

**Never had Remus see Lily's mood change so drastically, her whining and pouting stopped as she grinned largely. "Alright! Finally I get out of this stupid wind." **

**Remus got off sitting place and put an arm around Lily as they made their way out of Hogsmeade and towards Hogwarts.**

**But what they didn't see was the vampire standing in the shadows, watching her every move.**

A/n: Wow I got a new story. Who do you think the vampire is? My summary kinda gives it away... Damn. I am still working on "On My Mind," but I'm having a brain fart so forgive me.

Please Review!!


	2. Faith's Brother

**Chapter two**

"**Uh…didn't I tell you?"**

**The following morning Lily sat with Faith Potter, her best friend in the entire world, "So Fay-Fay, what are we doing today?" She asked pulling Faith's long black hair into a ponytail.**

"**Um… What we always do…eat breakfast and go to class, you can't afford to skip any more classes" Faith stated.**

"**Well that's to boring… let's do something more funnerer. Class is so boring!" Lily whined.**

"**I have to go to breakfast, I NEED energy. I must I have energy! Rem was telling me you were all for rules last night so we are going to class," Faith stated.**

**Lily let out a defeated grumbled, "Fine," she got dressed in her school uniform and headed to the great hall where she sat inbetween Sirius Black, one of her closest friends, and her watcher Remus. **

"**Wow…" Remus stated, "your actually at breakfast…it's a miracle."**

**Faith sat down across from Lily, " I forced her to come and now she's annoyed at me."**

**Lily nodded, "Extremely," She stuck her tongue out at Faith when a tall boy came in. He was very handsome with messy black hair and big hazel eyes behind silver rimmed glasses. **

**He walked behind Faith and put his arms around her, "Faye!" he grinned. Lily stared at Faith.**

**Faith grinned a bit and turned in her seat to face the boy, "Jay-Jay!" She threw her arms around him.**

**Remus coughed, "Um Faith? Uh who is this?"**

**Faith arched an eyebrow, "My twin brother, James."**

" **You had a brother!" Lily cried.**

"**Uh didn't I tell you?" Faith questioned sheepishly.**

"**NO YOU DID NOT!" Lily yelled, glaring at Faith.**

"**He, he, he," Faith giggled sheepishly, "I thought I told you."**

**Lily promptly ignored Faith and shoved a fork full of eggs in her mouth, not noticing Faith's handsome brother watching her intently**

**Later that night**

"**Come on Lily," Faith whined, "Don't be mad at me, it totally slipped my mind."**

**Lily arched her eyebrow, "How can having a brother, a TWIN brother, Slip your mind FAITH?" Lily yelled.**

"**Uh, I dunno?" Faith grinned, "I'll give you some chocolate if you pretend you already know."**

**Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm… Okay," she lunged at Faith for the chocolate.**

**A/n: A repost, I forgot to put some stuff in here. Like it better? Let me know. The next chapter is on it's way, I promise.**


	3. Ever Feel Like Your Being Watched?

Chapter Three

Ever Feel Like Your Being Watched?

Lily walked down the dark alley in Hogsmeade, alone this time, Remus was to "busy" to come with her, mumbling under her breath about the unbelievably flipping cold weather. She rubbed her hands together, "This is going to be another dull night," She grumbled.

She turned and started back from the way she came when she heard it, the soft echo of footsteps behind her. She stopped and slowly turned around. She saw nothing, "Jeez, Lily," she mumbled to herself, turning around again, "Get a hold of yourself." She continued to walk down the long dark alley, when she heard it again. She stiffened and stopped walking, slowly turning on her heel, she called, "Hello? Anybody there?" Of course the alley was empty, or so Lily thought. As she turned around two strong, masculine arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close.

Lily let out a horrified shriek and struggled to free herself from her attacker, "Hush now, Ms. Evans," Whispered a slightly familiar mans voice, "This will only take a short moment, my dear," He turned her to face him and Lily looked into two very familiar eyes.

"James?" She cried, "What in the BLOODY hell?"

He held up a finger, " I came to warn you about something, someone."

A/n MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! That took forever to type. I'm just a slow typist. Didja Like it?


End file.
